I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by Armageddon Angel
Summary: On Christmas Eve, the youngest Fullbuster gets a visit from Saint Nick. But what is he doing with mommy? Gruvia family holiday theme story, full of cavity inducing fluff.


**Happy Christmas Eve. If you are expecting the next Gruvia chapter, sorry. That's on the production line. I am currently on GaLe chapter 10. But, in lieu of that, here's a Christmas themed fic with my favorite Fairy Tail couple. This takes place in the same universe as the Fairy Tail project and it is a family fic, with Uriel as the star, and much humor in it as well. Enjoys.**

* * *

**I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring except for Uriel Niji Fullbuster. Like all kids during this night, the daughter of Gray and Juvia couldn't sleep. Santa Claus was coming and she couldn't wait to see what goodies the jolly old elf will leave her.

The precocious five year old heard a bump around midnight. Like any five year old on Christmas eve, she thought that Kris Kringle had finally arrived at her house. With great care and barely restrained glee, the young girl tiptoed out of her room. But for this girl, just seeing Santa wouldn't be enough. That's why Uriel took the camera auntie Mira gave her for her fifth birthday. If Santa really was here, she wanted tangible proof. Then she could show the other kids that Santa visited her house.

Leaving her room with camera in hand, Uriel made her way down the stairs to the living room. Careful not to make the stairs creak, she descended. The little girl saw a light in the living room and she could hear muffled voices. Her five year old mind postulated that Santa was with someone. Maybe it was one of his elves. The young girl could barely contain her glee. Two for the price of one. Oh what a picture this would make.

Uriel finally made it down the stairs. She peeked her head and saw ...

"Mommy." She said to herself.

Yes, mommy... otherwise known to most as Juvia Fullbuster. She was placing wrapped gifts under their decorated tree. Uriel felt a bit miffed that it wasn't Santa. She was about to go up the stairs when...

"You think Uriel is going to like this, Juvia." A voice asked.

The little girl's eyes' brightened. Could it be?

"Of course Santa-san." Juvia said with a tint of mirth in her voice. "You read her list and checked it twice."

After hearing the voice which sounded awfully familiar, Uriel poked her head out more. And there he was.

It was Santa Claus in the flesh. He looked like just as the songs say he looked. He was dressed in a red suit and hat. He had a snowy white beard. And on his back was a sack of wrapped presents. Strange though, Uriel thought. The songs always say that he was fat and jolly. This Santa looked fit and powerful. Well maybe Santa was working out.

Uriel couldn't contain her glee. A huge smile graced her tiny face.

Uriel watched as Santa handed presents from out of his sack and into Mommy's hands. Mommy, in turn, put the presents under the tree with great care. In a couple of minutes, the sack was empty and all of the presents were under the tree.

"There." Santa whispered. "All done."

Juvia smiled. "Thank you, Santa-san."

"Ho ho ho." Santa chuckled. "All that gift giving has made Santa hungry."

"Well if Santa-san is hungry, Ur-chan left out cookies and milk for him." Juvia said as she pointed out the plate with the aforementioned items.

"Don't mind if I do." Santa chuckled.

To Uriel's delight Santa ate the cookies that she made with Mommy's help.

"Mmm." Santa said. "These cookies are delicious."

Oh how Uriel's face lit up in delight. Santa liked her cookies. The Santa. Her cookies. To the five year old girl, there was no compliment greater than that.

Uriel was about to take a picture of Santa eating the cookies she made when Mommy sidled next to Santa.

"Is Santa satisfied?" Juvia asked.

"Ho ho ho." Santa laughed. "Not yet. Santa's still hungry."

"Juvia might have something for Santa." Juvia cooed.

Santa chuckled. "Has Juvia been a good girl this year?"

"Yes Santa. Juvia has been really good." She purred.

Now this conversation, both the words and the tone, flew over Uriel's head. However, what Santa did next completely shocked the five year old.

Santa leaned into Juvia. Then their lips touched.

Uriel's eyes widened.

"I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus." She whispered to herself. "Just like the song."

Oh, she could not pass up that opportunity. Uriel prepared her camera and aimed it just like auntie Mira showed her. With her targets in focus the young girl pushed the button and took the picture.

Unfortunately, her attempt at being inconspicuous failed as she forgot to turn off the flash and the clicking sound.

Santa and Juvia, seeing the flash and hearing the click, immediately broke apart.

"What was that?" Santa asked.

"Sounded like a camera." Juvia responded

The two came up with the answer instantaneously. "Uriel!" They both whispered.

Her cover blown, Uriel quickly took the photograph out of the camera and put it in her pajama pocket. She then placed the camera at the base of the stairs. All that stealth the five year old used before was forgotten as she ran up the stairs.

Uriel quickly entered her room and jumped into bed. She would have tried to feign sleep. However, the door to her room creaked open and a figure walked in. Uriel recognized that figure as her mother.

"Uriel should be sleeping." Her mother cooed.

Darn, Uriel thought. She was caught. "Sorry, mommy." The little girl apologized. I heard something downstairs and when I went to vestgate I saw Santa."

Juvia chuckled, both at her daughter's explanation and the adorable mispronunciation of the word investigate. "Ur-chan should know that Santa doesn't give gifts to children who are awake."

Uriel blanched. She didn't know that Santa had more gift giving rules. The young girl quickly closed her eyes. "I promise I'll go to sleep now." Uriel told her mother.

Juvia smiled. The water mage leaned over and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Okay. Good night Uriel."

"Good night, mommy." The little girl whispered.

Juvia smiled and exited her daughter's room, closing the door behind her. The water mage sighed. That was a close one. She looked to her right and saw Santa standing right outside her doorway.

"Is Uriel asleep? Santa asked.

Juvia smiled. "Yes, Santa-san."

Santa chuckled. "Then he removed his hat and beard. Well look at that. It wasn't Santa Claus after all. It was Gray Fullbuster dressed as jolly old Saint Nick.

"Good thing I was dressed up". Gray grinned. "Wouldn't want to ruin her Christmas."

Juvia smirked. "Now where were we, Santa?"

"I believe I was giving you your present for being such a good girl." Gray grinned.

"Juvia thinks she is going to like this present." She whispered.

Gray's grin turned quite unwholesome as he led his wife to their bedroom.

* * *

It was Christmas morning in the guild a time for great celebration. There were decorations of tinsel and garland everywhere. A towering tree stood at the center of the guild. Presents and wrapping paper littered the floor. In other words, it's a Fairy Tail party.

All guild members were dressed in reds and greens. Mira, for example, was dressed like Santa's elf. Master Makarov was dressed as Santa Claus giving presents to guild members, especially the children, yelling ho ho ho at the top of his lungs. Jet and Droy drew the short straws and had to be Santa's reindeer. Neither of them were happy with this.

Everyone was having a great time. Cana was drinking her fill of egg nog with her drinking buddy, Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus. Macao was hitting on some of the newest and youngest of fairy tails female members, without success either. Wakaba was avoiding his wife again. Mira was serving egg nog to everyone. Lisanna was filming the party. Romeo and Wendy were canoodling under the mistletoe. Erza was at one of the far end tables with Jellal, enjoying each other's company. Lyon and Urtear, who came with Jellal, were taking care of their baby, Kori. Meredy was animatedly talking to Asuka about boys. And the rest were dancing and laughing... basically having a good time.

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were competing with each other to see who can drink the most egg nog before puking. Their wives each had a different reaction to this contest. Lucy was yelling at Natsu about setting a good example for their son. Levy watched in silent horror as Gajeel drank mug after mug of the holiday brew. And Juvia was both enabling and encouraging Gray to win.

Their children, however, were playing with the toys that they got from Santa. Igneous Jude Dragneel was playing with an RC car. Four year old Mamoru Redfox got an iron skateboard. Reimi Redfox got a light pen just like her mother and was drawing letters in the air. Simon Rob Scarlet got a toy sword and was swinging it around like he had seen his mother do. Yosei Strauss had a fairy doll that she dragged around on the ground. And Uriel, the oldest of the kids, was pedaling a rider train.

Mirajane came over to where the children were playing. "Who wants hot cocoa?" She asked in a singsong voice.

All of the kids shouted their desire for the delicious treat. Mira smiled and set six sippy cups. Each of the kids drank the cocoa with gusto.

"So" Mira began with a smile. "Did everyone get what they wanted from Santa?" She asked.

Each of the children said yes joyfully except for Yosei because her vocabulary was very limited.

Mira gave each of the children a motherly smile. These children were the future of fairy tail. And the future is looking bright.

The barmaid knelt down to look her niece, Yosei, in the eyes. "So what did Santa get you, precious?" She asked.

Yosei, who was learning to understand conversations, shyly held up her doll to Mira.

Mira smiled sweetly. "That's a lovely doll, Yosei-chan. Does it have a name?"

Yosei was silent for a moment as if to contemplate the question. "Manly." Her niece shouted at the top of her lungs.

Mira couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips.

Elsewhere in the guild, Evergreen was hitting her husband, Elfman Strauss, with her fan. She still held a grudge against him for taking what should have been their daughter's first word, "Momma".

Each of the kids told the barmaid what they got from Santa. When Mira gave her attention to Uriel, the young girl blushed, reminding the barmaid of Juvia.

"Auntie Mira, Auntie Mira." Uriel shouted.

Mira chuckled. "You don't have to yell, Uriel-chan. I'm right here."

"I saw him last night." The young girl squealed.

Mira smiled. "Who?"

"I saw Santa Claus." Uriel shouted in joy.

Mira smiled, playing along. All of the other kids crowded Uriel.

"Wow." Reimi gasped. "You saw Santa?"

"That's so cool." Simon mumbled, not meeting Uriel's eyes.

"I wish I saw Santa." Mamoru sighed.

Iggy growled. "I don't believe you." He grumbled.

Uriel frowned. "I did too see him, Iggy."

"No, you didn't, Ur." Iggy countered.

"Yes I did." Uriel yelled at the top of her voice. "And I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus."

When Uriel said those words, everyone in the guild was silent. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. All eyes were on Juvia, who had the right sense to blush with all of the attention on her. Gray, though his face was stoic, had very red ears.

It was very hard for Mira to keep a straight face but somehow she did. "Really." She said with a hint of mirth in her voice. "You saw your mommy kissing Santa Claus?"

"Yep." Uriel replied with a sense of accomplishment. "And I even got a picture too."

Unbeknownst to the little girl, Gray and Juvia were sweating bullets. Though they knew that Uriel saw them and took a picture, they didn't know that she had it on her. The two Fullbusters found the camera after putting her to sleep. They tried to find the picture but they couldn't. Gray and Juvia just assumed that Uriel forgot to put film in the camera or something

Uriel, meanwhile, pull the picture from her pocket and showed it to the other kids. They oohed and ahhed at the moment perfectly captured in perpetuity by the photo. It was just as Uriel said, Santa Claus was kissing Juvia under the mistletoe.

"Ur wasn't lying." Iggy said, a bit disenchanted that Uriel was right.

"That is so cool." Mamo and Rei said in twin unison.

"Ur-chan really got a picture of Santa." Simon whispered.

Yosei, who was only following the crowd of kids, looked at the picture. She didn't really understand what she was looking at but since everyone was doing it, so did the youngest Strauss. "Manly." She shouted. (Ever hit Elfman again.)

Mira tapped Uriel on the shoulder. "Ur-chan, can I see the picture?" She asked.

Uriel nodded and handed her the photo.

Mira looked at the picture and smiled. Uriel and the other kids were too young to understand that this was Gray in a Santa outfit. She wasn't going to take away that innocence. But still...

"Ur-chan, this is a great photo." Mira complemented the young girl who beamed in response. "I'm going to blow this up and hang it for all to see. I think this is going to be next year's Christmas guild photo."

With a squeal, Mira took the photo into one of the backrooms.

Gray and Juvia were completely mortified. Their intimate moment is now a public spectacle.

Gajeel chuckled darkly. "Good going, Santa." He said. "Guess you and Juvia are now the poster of Fairy Tail Christmas."

Gray covered his head with his arms and groaned. Juvia blushed profusely.

Levy responded to Gajeel's comment with a good whack on the head with one of her heavy tomes.

"Why were you dressed as Santa in the first place?" Lucy asked.

Gray picked up his head and explained. "You see, I left early yesterday, telling Uriel that I was going on a late mission. The plan was that I would go to the guild, change into the Santa costume, then come back to the house and surprise her."

"But Gray had a hard time finding a costume." Juvia continued the explanation. "By the time he found one, it was already late. Ur-chan had fallen asleep or so we thought."

The other couples couldn't help but smile despite Gray and Juvia's predicament.

And, as if to add insult to injury, a drunk Bacchus and Cana drunkenly ambled to Uriel.

"Hey cutie-chan." Bacchus mumbled drunkenly. "Your story reminds me of a great Christmas song."

Uriel, a little put off by the two lushes, looked at them curiously. "It does?"

Cana smirked. She knew exactly where Bacchus was going with this.

"Oooh, good idea." Cana said after polishing off another mug of nog. "Let's sing it."

Bacchus and Cana cleared their throats and prepared to sing.

_I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus_  
_Underneath the mistletoe last night_  
_He didn't see me creep_  
_Down the stairs to have a peep_  
_He thought that he was upstairs in my bedroom fast asleep_

Everyone laughed at Bacchus and Cana's singing. They couldn't help but join in, disregarding Gray and Juvia's embarrassment.

_And I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus_  
_Underneath his beard so snowy white_  
_What a laugh it would have been_  
_If daddy had only seen_  
_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_

The entire guild got into the spirit and started singing the song again and again. Gray and Juvia would have said something. However, they looked at their daughter. Uriel was singing with them. She looked so happy that neither of them had the heart to stop them. So they endured... for her sake.

Gray sighed. "I guess there's no stopping them."

"It's okay, Gray." Juvia comforted her husband. "At least, Ur-chan is having a good time."

Gray smiled. "There's that." Then Gray remembered something. "Oh yeah, I got you something."

Juvia was a bit confused. "What is it?"

Gray dug in his pocket and gave his wife a little black box.

Juvia was surprised. "Gray, you didn't have to get Juvia anything." She told him.

"I know." Gray said simply. "I wanted to."

Juvia took the black box from Gray's hand and opened it.

"Gray." Juvia gasped.

The others at the table crowded Juvia to see what he gave her.

Juvia took out a cross shaped pendant with great reverence. "Gray." She whispered. "This looks like Gray's pendant."

"I had it commissioned to look like mine." Gray explained. "But yours is different."

"How so?" Juvia asked. She examined the pendant. Upon feeling the pendant, she found a clasp. She pushed it and it opened. Inside of the pendant was a picture.

"Gray, this picture..." Juvia whispered.

It was a picture of the Fullbuster family. They were neatly dressed. Gray and Juvia were sitting side by side while Uriel was sitting on each of their laps. The three of them were smiling. Happy times...

"Yeah." The ice mage responded. "That was the family picture we took two weeks back."

Lucy and Levy awwed at the family portrait while Natsu and Gajeel called Gray out on the sappiness of the gift.

"It's the best gift ever." Juvia said in a soft voice.

Gray got up out of his seat. "Here. Let me." He said.

Juvia handed Gray the pendant who put it around her neck so delicately. The task complete, the ice mage kissed Juvia's temple. "Love you, Juvia." He whispered in her ear.

"Juvia loves Gray more." Juvia answered back.

It was at this time that their daughter came up to them, smiling at her parents. Uriel then noticed the pendant around her mother's neck.

"Mommy, that necklace is pretty." Uriel pointed at the necklace with childlike wonder. "Where did you get that?"

Juvia smiled impishly. "Well sweetheart, Santa gave mommy this necklace."

A tiny blush colored Gray's face. He will never hear the end of it, he supposed. The ice mage will probably be forever associated with Santa. But his daughter was happy. And if his daughter was happy, he was happy.

Uriel looked at her father curiously. "Did you get a present from Santa, daddy?" She asked.

Before Gray could answer, Juvia looked at him and winked. "Oh don't worry. Daddy has a special present waiting for him at home."

Gray looked blankly at his wife. Many possibilities ran through his mind, none of which were appropriate for their daughter to hear. "Well then, I can't wait for tonight." He said, grinning that very unwholesome grin.

Again, the conversation went over Uriel's head. But that's okay. She was happy. This has been the best Christmas ever. She saw Santa and got everything she wanted for Christmas.

She pulled on the hands of her mom and dad, trying to get them to play with her. Gray and Juvia did so gladly. The other children followed Uriel's lead and got their parents to play with them as well.

_And so it was that all through out the day_  
_The kids and their parents came together and played_  
_So as we leave Fairy Tail, so full of bright light_  
_We say Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night._

* * *

**Yep. That's done.**

**This idea came to me at work. Hearing this song again and again gave me the idea of casting one of the couples in a story like this. And as Gray and Juvia are my favorite couple and Gray is an ice mage, which means he's associated with winter, it fell on him to be Santa. I wrote this story on my iphone while riding the train to and from work.**

**So how's that for a one-shot. Loved it? Hated it? Have no opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. Love to hear from you.**

**Well, enjoy your Christmas**

**A. Angel**


End file.
